Physical optics Corporations (POC), in cooperation with the University of California Irvine, proposes to develop a three- dimensional nonscanning confocal camera for optic nerve head profiling. The instrument will be compatible with existing fundus cameras. It will eliminate the effects of eye movement and vibration on the measurement process, and will be very inexpensive and reliable. The proposed device uses a two-dimensional microlens array to create a two-dimensional array of light spots in the image plane of a conventional fundus camera; the reflected light passes through a beamsplitter and is incident on a two-dimensional CCD array. The configuration of the light spots on this array yields information about the axial position of the nerve head surface. Surface depths of 0.05 mm will be distinguishable with a resolution of about 2 mu m -- sufficient for instant three-dimensional profiling of a healthy nerve head, or for quick and accurate recognition of the need for further investigation.